


Admitted Into the Academy

by SinnamonCupcakes



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Love, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Past Relationships, Romance, School, School is bullshit, Students, Trust, borderlands - Freeform, relationships, rhack - Freeform, savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonCupcakes/pseuds/SinnamonCupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simply another High school year at Hyperion Academy, New students, new drama, but things aren't looking up for Rhys in the new whirlwind. With the sudden turn of a murderer on campus, the student president falling in love with him, and his best friend growing hostile in this new environment, It seems like Rhys is in for quite the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being The New Kid Has It's Perks

Rhys looked out of his window, the sky a soft blue, as well as the clouds a fluffy white. It seemed like today would be a good day. Initiation had just passed for all the new students. It felt good to breathe now that he had gotten into the top school out there. He looked back to his teacher, his lips curling in a smile, revealing the bright blue and yellow rubber bands on his braces as he scribbled down the notes in a bright blue pen. He figured he might as well make his notes fun, since it would be him reading them. Despite the small boy just scrapping by and constantly being reminded that he could be cut like a string by those above him, he always managed to smile. His best friends Vaughn and Yvette had joined him in his journey, unfortunately they all were placed in different classes. Yvette being the highest, 1-A, Vaughn placing at 1-B and Rhys at a walloping 1-D. He didn't seem to bothered, they got an hour of lunch/Break to talk, as well as Vaughn and Him bunking in a room together.

"Rhys!" Vaughn shouted into the vacant room. He had dozed out and didn't notice that the bell for his break had rung. Rhys stood, closing his notebook and leaving it at his desk, hurrying over to Vaughn. "Hey, hey, sorry." His voice squeaked out, his friend walking with him to the courtyard. He smiled, Vaughn rambling on and on about the class he was in. Rhys nodded, listening to his friend half heartedly. They went ahead and found a seat at the water fountain, the crowd starting to buzz in and create a ruckus. Rhys sat, rubbing his hands together absently, biting his tongue, trying to think of what to talk about besides school. Though he was happy he got in, he'd have to figure out how the hell he would be able to get into the next class up at least. 1-D wasn't where he wanted to be. 1-D didn't have any stars or well known people that would have their name in history books. 

"No D level students on the fountain, you idiot." A voice snarled out at him. He looked up, about to apologize, before he felt two hands practically punch his body into the cold water. Rhys let out a wail, hitting the base of the fountain and actually cracking it with the force that he was punched with. He groaned, cold water soaking through his clothes, his skin becoming frozen in the ice like water. 

"What the hell was that for!? Back off you bullies!!" He yelled out, his voice slightly lisped, standing in the water, ready to fling his body at the bulky man who had pushed him. He heard the sound of a whistle. A black haired student, standing next to a tall, tan man with chocolate locks, had blown a sharp pitched whistle. The man growled at the bully, his perfect teeth in a lipped snarl. The bully had backed off, his body seeming to shrink before he ran off to god know where. Jack went over and pulled Rhys out of the fountain. 

"You alright there..?" His voice cooed to him like a child. Rhys nodded, taking a look at the man. He probably looked like a drowned rat. He sighed, leaning over the fountain and squeezing whatever he could out of the soaked through cloth that clung to his body. "Thanks..." Rhys had his back turned to the man now, not wanting him to see just how humiliated he was with himself. Vaughn quipped that he was going to take Rhys back to the dorms, and dragged the dark chocolate haired boy away from the fountain, and the gorgeous tan man. Rhys muttered a couple protests to his best friend, before sighing and walking with him again.

"Why did you just suddenly drag me away, Vaughn?" vaughn remained quiet, not wanting to really tell his best friend WHY he had took him away from the man that he felt was a threat. Vaughn simply changed it to the fact that he did indeed looked like a drowned rat. Rhys sighed and groaned, Vaughn moving ahead to unlock the dorm with the key he was given, expecting that Rhys wouldn't have the key on him. Vaughn pushed open the door, letting Rhys walk in to the building first. He trudged his way through the mostly empty dorm, his bright colored socks sloshing around in his shoes, making him uncomfortable. He sighed, walking into the clean room, waiting for Vaughn to come in as well. He threw off his shirt, letting the soaked material hit the ground with a satisfying smack. Everything was okay... until now. He sighed, his chest feeling tight as he rummaged through his spare uniforms, getting some boxers and a new pair of pants to go with the nicer uniform. So much for looking casual today. He slipped into the bathroom, unbuttoning his jeans and peeled them off of his pale, slightly now sticky skin. He sighed, taking a towel and vigorously rubbed his skin as dry as it could get. He stretched his body, letting his slight groans fill the bathroom. He felt a satisfying pop in his back, his chest alleviating in tightness. He cracked his neck, letting his body reset itself for a moment before slipping the elastic of his boxers down past his hips. He quickly traded them out for his new pair, slipping them on as well as the pants, the towel on his hair loosely. He sighed softly, his body still cold from the sudden dip in the water. He buttoned up the uniformed shirt, throwing on the jacket that came with it. Now he looked like one of those British students that you saw in those private academies. He sighed, taming his wavy hair for the second time today, not wanting to do it AGAIN. He changed his socks and shoes for the other replacements, Vaughn on the bed flushed.  Rhys straightened the blue and white stripped tie his mother had picked out for him, and tapped Vaughn who seemed to be zoned out. 

"Common.. we should head back into the building at least..." Rhy breathily said, shaking his roommate softly. Vaughn only groaned into the white pillow he had, not wanting to return to class now that he was situated in the plush comforter. Rhys chuckled, threatening softly that it was his grade that was going to suffer, before sighing softly. He turned away from his small friend, reaching his hand out to the silvery knob. He twisted the cold metal, swinging in the door, jumping back in surprise when he found Jack standing there about to knock, his voice yelping out like a little puppy. 

"Oh, Jeez, I'm sorry! I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" Rhys looked back up, his head nodding quickly, his heart a little too panicked to say anything. Jack took a step into the room, reaching out and patting his shoulder. Rhys saw the black haired girl from before standing behind Jack. She seemed to be quiet, her eyes showing off that she was more than annoyed, making Rhys deeply nervous. 

"The name's Jack. I'm the student president... I just wanted to stop by and tell you that if you needed anything, or just y'know... wanted to talk, that you could find me on top of the roof, Okay?" Rhys nodded quickly, not wanting to speak, knowing his voice would be squeaked out. 

"T-the.. m-my name's Rhys.." he managed to squeeze out, feeling a hot glare from behind. Rhys sighed out, his nerves being jumped around. He contemplated to himself about how bad it would be if he would just climb back into bed for the day, complain that he was having a panic attack... or maybe even just threw up. He shook his head, and looked up to Jack, quietly telling him thank you, Jack smiling with his perfectly white and straightened teeth. Rhys smiled timidly back, his face flushed brightly. 

"I'll see you around, cupcake~!" Jack smiled, walking out, and looked to the girl, who insisted to link arms together as they walked through the boys dorm halls. Rhys looked back to Vaughn, who also, just as the girl did, seemed more than annoyed. He sighed, asking him what was wrong. To which Vaughn defiantly said it was nothing, his voice laced with absolute annoyance, pushing his body up, and away from the plush bedding, getting up, and walking out, leaving Rhys in the room alone. 

Rhys stood there for a moment, wondering just what the hell happened today, before he forced his body to move. His long legs quickly caught up with Vaughn, who seemed to be storming away from Rhys.

"Vaughn, what the hell is wrong!?" Rhys said with this annoyance of his friend acting like this laced in his tongue. Vaughn only quipped back that he was fine, his tongue sharp and unwilling to talk.  Rhys sighed, not even departing with a 'see you later, bro.' as he left for his classroom, letting the boy be mad and upset with him. He should be fine about whatever made him snap at the end of the day. He slid open the door to his classroom, a group of students gathered around his desk. He cocked his eyebrows up, walking forward to the desk, questioning what had the bigger students snickering. They all quickly dispersed, letting his brown eyes meet with the profanity writings all over his notebook. His heart started to crack. This wasn't just his notes. He wrote stories, drew, and did everything he could in that notebook. He couldn't hold it in, his voice bellowing out at from his chest in pain.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO ANY OF YOU!!" They all snickered at the boy who was nearly in tears, cackling out at how weak he was. That he couldn't take a joke. The teacher stepped into the classroom, demanding for the shouting to stop, oblivious to the real fighting that happened just moments ago. Rhys slumped into his chair, resisting all urges to just hide under his desk for the rest of the class. Rhys sighed, flipping open the notebook to one of the few pages that wasn't destroyed by his classmates. He took out his blue pen, and begun to write the notes for the second time again today. He scribbled his notes down, already wanting this day to be over. Rhys bit his lip, not letting his mind wander off of the topic, in fear for not being able to get back up to speed with this minor.. setback.  He sighed audibly, watching the instructor. 

 

\-----

Rhys sighed, not really wanting to return to the dorm room where his annoyed friend might be. He thumbed his uniform between his index and thumb, knowing it was outright forbidden for any student below a B ranking to go to any other dorm room that wasnt respective of their birth gender. Since C and D students were known to be chaotic and down right untrustworthy. Rhys sighed, pacing lightly back and forth, before remembering that Jack had told him that he could report to the roof if he ever wished to have someone to speak to, or even if he had issues... which was what was exactly going on. He climbed up the side stairs that led straight to the roof, the doors at the top being chipped of the once fresh paint. Rhys extended his hand, pushing the door forward and entered the cool air, Jack sitting on top of the ventilation casing, hair being slightly swayed by the cool breeze. His attention was grasped by the sound of the door closing. He looked down and smiled at Rhys, throwing his body off of the metal casing, walking over.

"What's going on cupcake?" He smiled and mused over his hair for a second. Rhys took a shaky breath, not wanting to cry to or even in front of the student president. Jack folded his arms, letting the distressed boy take a moment to breathe, before he told him what was going on. Jack listened intently, taking Rhys to sit up on the vent casing to where he once was, thinking over in his mind on how he could help the boy. He nodded, just listening to him. Rhys sighed, running a hand through his hair shakily. Jack put his hand on his shoulder, rubbing it softly. 

"I can get you the notes you need and even be your Student teacher, okay? Now.. about those guys who defaced your notebook..." Rhys sighed, holding back the tears. Jack sighed, being able to see them brim over, wiping away the one or two that managed to slip. Rhys wiped his eyes furiously, sniffling back his composure. Jack softly sighed, biting his tongue, before his voice cracked from his throat. 

"Rhys, look. It's not a good school. If you're treated right, that's because people fear you, OR you are in a high enough class. C and D students are friggin maniacs, you hear me? Some C students are.. okay, but you shouldn't be in those classes. Y'hear me?" Rhys just nodded weakly, listening to him. He eventually talked to him about Vaughn, and how off he was acting. Jack bit his lip and nodded, just listening to the boy. He rubbed his back, nodding. He understood how hard it would be for someone fresh in this vicious school, but for some reason.. Jack was overly nice to him. Lillian even complained to him that he wasn't even that nice to HER, his girlfriend, and how jealous it made her. He just rode it off as always. Doing what she wanted until those two got into another fight. Jack sighed, watching the boy come apart slightly. 

"Rhys, kiddo. keep it together, it's gonna be okay. Look at me." Jack called out to Rhys, Rhys' attention snapping to him, before Jack turned his head towards the skyline, staying quiet, telling him to watch. He sat closer to Rhys, body to body almost. He smiled, watching the skyline turn to vibrant oranges and purples, the view from atop the dorm being breathtaking. Rhys smiled slightly, looking from the sunset to Jack. Jack looked back to him, his eyes encaptured by the blue and green orbs that so carefully looked over him, the space minimal between the two. Rhys felt his heart stop, as well as his breath. Jack's half lidded eyes slowly came closer, his lips slightly parted, the tension between the two comfortable strangers becoming higher and higher as both leaned in closer. 

"Oh Ja-ack~!" A female voice purred out from doors being swung open. Jack sighed, Rhys already have been moved away, his eyes looking to Lillian a little annoyed. 

"Hey cupcake.. don't you have book club?" She giggled, situating herself right between Jack and Rhys, Rhys getting uncomfortable. She looked up to Jack, her vibrant lilac eyes smiling. She giggled softly, and told him that she wanted to come see him first. He looked to his watch, pointing out that the meeting was to start in about.. 5 minutes. She sighed, getting up and nodding "right, right... I'll see you tonight, babe~" She winked at him, sneaking a large snarl at Rhys, before walking back through the double doors, heading back down the stairs. Jack's eyes lingered on her, until the window proved no use of seeing her, before Rhys had looked back up to him, smiling lightly, embarrassed. Jack sighed, hating that she took away his moment. The sunset behind them, the tension being broken... He sighed, gripping Rhys' shirt, and pulling him in, kissing him a little hard. Rhys was stunned, but certainly not complaining. Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack, kissing him back.

Rhys figured that if this was the turnout... things might not be so bad at this Academy. 


	2. Stand Off

Rhys found himself struggling to even figure out what just happened. He was flushed, Jack and him both silent. There was absolutely nothing to be said. Jack bit his lip, looking to Rhys, not sure if he should apologize or not. 

"I'm sorry..." He muttered out, just to be on the safe side. Rhys put his hands up defensively, looking to him with big eyes, a little jumpy and excited at what just happened. 

"N-no! Don't be!! It's perfectly okay..!" Jack smiled, seeming to be a little more relaxed now that he knew Rhys wasn't upset with him. He chuckled softly, the female voice coming onto the speakers around the school, all of the speakers slightly in tune with each other. 

" _The time is now.. 7:36. All students are required to report to their dorms for the rest of the night. Thank you."_ Jack sighed, raising an eyebrow. Curfew wasn't at least until 9... Why was it being called so early? He threw himself off the casing, helping Rhys down, and quietly sighed, not really wanting to leave the chocolate haired boy just yet. Rhys smiled warmly at him, lingering a second. He leaned up, kissing his cheek, sliding a coy "See you around, Jack... Thank you" Before pushing the doors open, and heading down the spiral stairs quickly. Rhys headed to the 4th floor, entering the building, and opening his dorm room, Vaughn sitting on his bed, laptop in his hands. 

"Rhys." Was all that was quipped from his tongue. Rhys sighed, the sudden happiness and butterflies that he was feeling disappeared. Rhys meekly walked over, sitting on his friend's bed.

"Vaughn.. what's wrong..." Vaughn looked up to Rhys, his stern look going soft. He sighed, biting his lip.

"Yvette.. she says that Jack really isn't someone to mess with, Rhys... I don't want you around him..." Rhys looked a little stunned at his words. He sighed, his heart wanting to defend the stranger that he just kissed on the rooftop. He bit his tongue, nodding. Vaughn hugged Rhys, nuzzling into his shoulder slightly. Rhys sighed, hugging him back as always.

"Sorry... I know I was kinda an Asshole to you today...." Vaughn murmured to him, Rhys nodded in agreement, holding the hug a second longer, before getting up and climbing into the posh bed, his body and mind just worn out from today. It was such a mixed day. He got bullied and pushed around, his lisp had slightly come back since he now had braces, BUT he did just get kissed on top of the roof by someone that was so drop dead handsome. Rhys chuckled, the slight butterflies returning in his stomach, not letting the feeling go. He yawned, not really wanting to get up to take a shower just yet. He sighed, running his hand through his hair, letting his body sink into the comfortable bedding. He closed his eyes, dozing off on the bedding. 

\--

Vaughn looked over to his best friend, who happened to be dozing off on the bedding. He sighed, closing the laptop he brought with him, and turned to him, his heart heavy and hurting, chest tight. Why couldn't he just get over the damn crush that he had been struggling with for so long now!? He bit his lip, wanting to be able to snuggle up to his childhood friend like they used to do. Back when Rhys struggled with his panic attacks, he relied on Vaughn, which would end with Vaughn holding the slightly taller man on the couch until they fell asleep to a movie that would be playing on the tv. He missed when it was just... him and Rhys, honestly. He didn't want Rhys looking at anybody else, he wanted Rhys to be his. He wanted to be Rhys's. Vaughn groaned quietly. He sounded like a lovesick bastard at this point, he knew that much. He shouldn't be so selfish with his best friend. He knew that much. He curled up on  his bed, sighing. 

Why did it always come to one of these triangles, hmh? Why couldn't Vaughn have his happy ending already? He sighed, throwing his glasses to the nightstand, closing his eyes and letting the dim light of outside lull him into a state of calmness. His chest wasn't as tight, his breathing easing up. He sighed, not wanting to glance to the prize he couldn't have. He laid on his side so he couldn't see the man he wanted to call his own. There was a tensioned silence between the two in the room. Dead quiet being the only thing that lived on. 

\--

A loud bang at the door came through to the two boys, startling them both up. Rhys got up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes, asking so sleepily who was there.

"Rhys? It's Jack, you need to come with me." His tone was slightly panicked, his tone shaking and unsturdy. Rhys opened the door, Jack no longer in his uniformed clothing. Rhys yawned, asking him what time it was, not quite awake just yet. Jack sighed, looking in the room to Vaughn, telling him to hurry down to the lobby. Rhys raised an eyebrow, his hand quickly grabbed by Jack as he was pulled out of the room, Jack hurrying to the spiral stairs again. Rhys complained a little, his footwork still sloppy from the boy being so groggy.

"Jack... why?? Where are we going??" Rhys complained, Jack just hushed him, quickly pushing open the doors and slowing down, walking quietly to the edge of the rooftop. Rhys followed behind, the blare of sirens along with red and blue flashes of light coming from below. 

"What the hell.." Rhys gasped into the still of night, his heart stopping. A flood of police were crowded around the center. Rhys questioned himself silently, wondering just what had happened. Jack looked back to Rhys, his voice low and quiet. 

"Don't go outside past 8. If you need anything that is out of your room, I will escort you. Something is happening at this Academy, and I don't like what it is." Rhys nodded, Jack scribbling down his cell phone number on Rhys's hand, his heart absolutely concerned for the little boy. Rhys looked up to Jack, strong arms quickly wrapping around Rhys, holding him tightly to him. Jack seemed to utter a swear, or promise to Rhys, it inaudible to Rhys's ears. He sighed, not wanting the comfortable warmth to leave him. Jack pressed a kiss without Rhys knowing on the top of his head, walking Rhys back down to the Lobby. Rhys reached out, taking the tan hand without thinking, feeling his hand be squeezed softly. 

As they closed in near the lobby, he felt his hand become solo, the warmth disappearing. He scanned the room, Vaughn running over to Rhys in a panic. Rhys gripped Vaughn's shoulders, holding onto him softly.

"Vaughn. Breathe. What's going on." Vaughn took one or two shaky breaths, before reaching in and pulling out the Inhaler that he hated to carry around. He pushed a puff into his lungs, Jack looking over Vaughn as well, before heading to the front of the room. Vaughn held onto Rhys, letting his lungs clear of the burning sensation before slowly talking. 

"Rhys. There were... there were some students murdered on school grounds... it.. the shot.." He couldn't say anymore, Rhys nodding slowly, his nerves off put by this. The first day in, and by god there was a murder. Rhys sighed, letting his hands run through his hair. He bit his lip, shaking, telling himself and Vaughn that they were okay. That they were safe. 

"GUYS! CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Jack's voice bellowed out to the rowdy, panicked crowd. Jack looked over, his eyes capturing the students, before he spoke out, his stature tall, demeaning, powerful. His eyes glanced down to the paper that a council member handed him, before his eyes glanced up. 

"It has been confirmed. There was a murder from earlier today. Do not be alarmed. There WILL be some changes around here. Curfew is now at 8. All activities will be shortened to accommodate the new schedule. Doors will be locked promptly at 8:10. If you are locked out, you are to report to the principal, who will let you in. There will be monitored lunch, and until further notice, there will no longer be single riding students. You will be assigned in groups, or by rooms, to walk together at all times. You will not be leaving a building without a buddy. For now, stay indoors until our teachers come by to talk." He stepped off the podium, a continuous growl and groan filling the Lobby. Rhys sighed, looking to Vaughn a little disappointed. 

"Thats not.. so bad, huh." Vaughn muttered, looking up to Rhys again. Rhys let loose a sigh, heading back up to their room, shooken up, his mind running a thousand thoughts an hour.  _Who was killed? Who was next? How many were killed?_  His mind wasn't thinking as he walked up the crowded steps, not waiting for anybody.He got into his room, falling onto his bed, the announcement that classes were canceled for tomorrow. Rhys felt a little better after that. He closed his eyes, his body curled up in the fluffy sheets. Vaughn trailed in, his voice cracking out the start of a sentence, before sighing and climbing in his own bed, curling up himself. 

There was no further discussion that night. 

~~~

The next day, Rhys had slept in, his body worn down from all of the running around yesterday. One day of actual school, and now there was a break due to murders. There was a knock at the door, Jack's voice pronouncing that it was him at the door. Vaughn had to get up, Rhys too far gone in his dream to wake up and get the damn door. He swung it open, telling him in an annoyed tone that Rhys was still asleep, and that he should just come back later. Jack just laughed it off, his tone going extremely condescending as Vaughn tried to push Jack away from his room. 

"Look Kiddo. I'm not leaving. I brought breakfast for you, so the least you could friggin do is let me in." Vaughn sighed, letting him in. Jack placed the expensive breakfast down on the table, sitting at the table and opened up a coffee packet, placing it in the coffee maker. 

"So. Tell me. Why are you so against me seeing Rhys?" He crossed his legs, cocking an eyebrow and looking over the small boy. Vaughn snarled at him, not liking how he just pranced into the room like this. 

"Rhys shouldn't hang out with someone like you. He's better than you and all of your petty problematic drama." Vaughn kept his hostile composure, not wanting to have his best friend in a place he shouldn't be. Not again. Jack sighed, pressing his knuckle into his left temple, elbow supported on the chair. Seemed like this wasn't going to be an easy fight to tell someone to back off. 

Rhys slowly woke up, looking to Jack and Vaughn. "Morning..." Rhys muttered out into the uncomfortable atmosphere. Vaughn cleared up his snarl towards Jack, and sighed, smiling lightly to Rhys. 

"Morning... Jack brought breakfast...." Jack looked over and smiled at Rhys, Rhys smiling back. "Mornin, Cupcake. You sleep well?" Rhys nodded, stretching his body and got out of bed, the baggy shirt falling down on him. Jack smiled, liking what he saw, as Rhys pulled up a chair to the table and ate with the three. Vaughn was picking around his food, not really having the appetite for breakfast anymore. He made eye contact with Jack, swearing on his mind that this, would be war between them.

This school year seemed to really start off on the wrong foot. 


	3. Starting the Year With A Bang

Classes were canceled for the next two days, the atmosphere of Hyperion academy being nerve wrecking. You couldn't walk more than 3 steps without throwing your head over your shoulder. All of the storage rooms and gunman classes were closed down. Gunman classes were anything to do with guns- building, blueprints, testing, and even designing. You were required to take a class if you were to either run the company or have ANYTHING to do with the main corporation. If you didn't want a position that dealt with guns, you could easily take a different job and have it promised to you... if you were of a higher class ranking. A, B, and S ranking students could get a promised position. Meaning Rhys... would be the only man left standing without a promised place. Vaughn was going to be an accountant, he knew that much, and Yvette just didn't really have a specific place she wanted, and quite honestly, that pissed Rhys off more than anything. He heard a couple snaps, pulling his attention back into the man who stood at the front of his room, a roll in chalk board brought in and positioned right in front of the blanken wall. 

"Rhys- c'mon cupcake, you need to pay attention!" Jack quipped, pointing the cone like stick to the problem on the board. Rhys scribbled down what he knew quickly, not wanting to fall behind again. Jack sighed, smiling sympathetically at the chocolate haired boy. His voice pronounced out the steps to solving the problem, his steps pacing back and forth in the small bedroom that Rhys was assigned. Vaughn had gone to Yvette- not wanting to get 'in between' the two men. Jack ran his hand through his hair, smiling at Rhys as he solved another problem. It wasn't exactly Jack's forte to be teaching like this- but all in time. He had become quite interested into the young brown eyed boy. He was just so.. different. Something seemed so right with him to Jack- which in turn, drove little miss Lillian mad. She would blow up his phone whenever those two were together- To the point of Jack needing to turn it off to concentrate. He sat next to Rhys, watching his hand scribble down his thought process- Jack inputting little tweaks to his thoughts here and there. Rhys nodded, following his words and continued to work down the problem, eventually solving it. He smiled brightly once done, laughing a little triumphantly. Jack smiled- god, this kid was adorable. Jack's hand mused through his hair, smiling at him. 

"There we go... Now, why don't we go ahead and get moving. I'll take us out of here for lunch, kiddo." Rhys smiled and nodded, getting off of the bed, shutting his notebook, and placed it back in the nightstand- stretching his body with a couple of satisfying pops. Jack smiled, walking over to him, looking down to him. His hand circled around his waist, holding the small boy to him. Rhys blushed- his eyes glancing away shyly. Jack just smiled, placing a soft kiss to his temple, before letting go, and taking his hand, walking out the door. He headed towards the back of the building, Rhys following up until they got towards the solid fencing. 

"Uh- Jack? Don't we need teacher clearance?" Jack just slightly scoffed- smiling. He looked back to Rhys, and coyly slipped out his tongue. "You worry too much, Rhysie. Just hop on through, we have the day off- so let's just blow this popsicle stand." Rhys sighed softly, nodding and climbed through the fence, letting Jack lead him off, Jack slipping off the Nice Navy Jacket- his chest and torso being accentuated with the fitted white button down. Jack smiled at Rhys, helping him take off his jacket, and he slipped it through the fence- placing it in the bushes. He looked to Rhys- smiled a bit, then took his hand, his body walking through the grass. He pulled Rhys along- quickly trying to escape into the town a couple miles away. Since it was early morning still- they would be there around Lunchtime. Which was perfect. Jack smiled at Rhys- watching his eyes sweep around the scenery that he hadn't gotten the chance to take in. Jack's phone rung for what felt to be the 50th time in this morning. Jack sighed, taking out the bit from his pocket and put it into his ear, connecting the call. 

"Heeeeey Lil, what's up?" Rhys watched Jack- his tone staying calm as Lilian complained about Jack not being in her room to have breakfast with her- Jack suggesting that she should just invite a couple of her friend's instead. The lover quarrel went on for a painstaking 15 minutes, his demeanor turning annoyed as he continued to walk with Rhys. Jack ended the call- his tone staying nearly montone. He looked back to Rhys- taking a moment, before smiling softly. Rhys sighed and continued to walk with Jack, the tension slightly off between the two. Jack walked into the town- pulling Rhys quietly along with him. The busy streets filled Rhys's sight- his eyes glazing over the bustling town. Rhys smiled, walking in with Jack- forgetting about the anxiousness that had pitted in his stomach. He reached out, feeling the worn down brick beneath his fingertips. Jack let go of his hand- Rhys looking ahead to where the man had walked to. He held open the door, smiling. "C'mon Rhysie, this way." Rhys walked in, Jack looking back towards the school in the distance and smirked slightly, before heading into the restaurant. He sat down with Rhys at a table, humming softly at an odd beat, his blue and green eyes glazing over the menu- picking out something that sounded at least HALF deccent. He looked to Rhys, before a waitress came over, taking their order. Rhys stuttered out what he wanted- flashing a soft smile- the bands of his braces showing. Jack smiled, laughing softly to himself, leaning over the table onto his elbows, resting his chins between his folded hands, peering straight into Rhys. "Y'know kiddo... I think, you have some... perfect potential. I just gotta.. y'know work with your hair- your appearance, all of it. Now, kiddo. Can you answer me a few questions?" Rhys looked up, folding his hands in his lap a little nervously.

"Yeah... go ahead." Jack smiled- asking his list of questions.

_"When you getting those braces off?"_

"Two months."

_"You style your hair?"_

"Sometimes..."

_"So, do you wanna be on top kiddo? Not have to be stepped on?"_

"Who doesn't...?" Jack nodded, the drinks being placed on the table. He smiled and thanked her softly, sipping up the fizzed drink through the clear straw. Rhys followed it suit- sipping down the cold fluid. Jack nodded softly, just watching him for a moment. Rhys looked up to him- his curly hair falling into his face again. Jack clapped his hands together, as if he had finished devising a plan.

which, was exactly what he did. 

"Done. I'm taking you to a hair stylist- you'll learn how to style it properly, and for the next two months- you will be taking more than just chemistry and calculus lessons from me. We're gonna make you the top dog, y'hear?" Rhys smiled widely- being the top of the school meant that he could one day be PRESIDENT of Hyperion. He nodded, smiling, thanking Jack, who just laughed a little and nodded. "Don't worry about it kiddo... trust me... we'll both be benefiting." Rhys nodded- the food being brought out. Jack smiled, digging into the decent lunch. Rhys dug in as well, letting his mind stick to how good the food was. In the back of his mind though- it did strike him odd. Just why the hell was this man so interested in him? What did he have that interested Jack so much? The food was too good to focus in on anything else though. They continued to sit in silence for the remainder of their lunch. Rhys watched Jack get up- fixing the shirt, and smiled, saying that he'd be right back. Rhys nodded, taking another bite of the burger he had ordered, chasing it down with the slightly flat cola that filled up the rigid plastic glass that he had. He sighed- not really wanting to admit that he felt lonely now without Jack at the table. Rhys sighed, shaking his head out of it. He looked around- the old patterned tile having little specks of reds and blues and yellows- like confetti. The brick wall filling in with pictures flourishing on it. Certainly not the best restaurant around- but it'd have to do. His eyes looked out the window- a flash of orange and yellow catching just by the side of the window. A large boom followed only a second later- the cars parked on the street going off, and a group of people  Rhys standing and flinging himself up to the door. Smoke had enveloped the school. Rhys looked on in abject horror. He stared on, his thought process slowing. Jack flung his body through the door- looking to Rhys, his hand reaching out and shook his shoulder. "Rhysie- baby what happened??" Rhys looked back and was shaking. "There... explosion.. school..." Jack nodded softly, squeezing his shoulder. 

"Rhysie, look at me, Okay? I'm gonna pay- you hurry up that hill and wait for me near the gate. do not follow the teachers- stay out of sight." Rhys nodded, watching Jack enter the restaurant. Rhys started to run up the hill- cars stopping and the streets flooding with horrified onlookers. Rhys managed through- some police yelled out for him to stop- but couldn't catch up to the boy. He ducked through the brush, avoiding the trees, just sprinting up through the terrain without stop. How suddenly had this turned? One second he was hanging out with Jack, eating lunch, talking about being better, and now he was barreling up the hill- his mind focused on trying to find out if Yvette and Vaughn made it out, if they were okay. He sighed, looking around the terrain, not letting up. He was shaking, his heart pounding out of his chest. It took another painstaking 5 minutes of running without letting up to get back to where he had snuck out with Jack. A smog like cloud coated the area- Rhys already struggling to see the bars that he had slipped through originally. He reached out- his hand wrapping around the metal.  _'Stay out of sight- wait for me near the gate.'_ Rhys stopped for a moment. Jack told him specifically to wait for him- but... His heart decided to move forward. He slipped through the metal- The smog becoming a thicker smoke as he traversed through the school grounds- his lungs filling with the gray cloud. He coughed- but it didn't stop him. He took a breath- his voice being constricted, cracking out as he Yelled out Vaughn and Yvette's names. He continued to walk- his chest feeling heavier the farther he walked into the area. His foot got caught under something, his vision not being any help. He felt down his leg slowly, his hands being the only thing he could really rely on. He felt fabric at first- before it hit him. Someone was caught in the blast. He jumped back, tripping over the one behind him. He couldn't breathe- his body being too in shock to really move. 

"Vaughn?! Yvette?!" Rhys called out- his voice and throat feeling too tight to be that loud. He was shaking, forcing himself up. He slowly walked- his steps cautious. There was a red flashing light that barely peaked through the fog. Rhys moved towards it slowly, the light being the only thing that he had at this moment. He knelt down, feeling over the ground- until his hand touched something metal. Small- and metal. It didn't hit Rhys until it was too late- 

_It was a grenade._

He tried to throw it- but his efforts were for naught. It went off- his mind blanking as his body was torn to the ground. He couldn't feel anything besides the throbbing in his head and Right shoulder. The thick smog seemed to be invading his mind- nothing coming to mind as he slowly lost sense of surrounding. His body laid against the stone that paved the courtyard. It took a following 2 hours for the thickened smog to fade. Jack had walked up to the school- his eyes scanning the area around him nervously, not seeing the brown eyes and hair that he desperately wanted to see. His heart stopped. He DID wait like he asked, right? He wasn't such an idiot that he would honestly go into that death trap of smoke, right? Jack looked around- Vaughn frantically running around screaming Rhys's name- Puffing the inhaler he was honestly thankful for into his lungs, and continued to walk around. Jack walked straight through the sea of disheveled students, yelling out his name. Vaughn turned to him- snarling.

"Where is Rhys." Vaughn snarled at Jack, staring straight into the eyes that belonged to the man who could easy destroy him.

"I don't know, I told him to wait here for me." Jack answered. He waited a moment, taking a breath, before barreling into the last of the smog that was left. He carefully made his way through it, looking around for Rhys. He slowly walked through the ash ridden courtyard- finding body after body in the area. He feared for the worst at this point. He saw him- the jacketless body giving him away. Jack fell to his knees. "No-no no. You can't do this to me pumpkin... not now.." He pulled Rhys up into his arms, his heart nearly stopping. There was breathing. Just the lightest fall and rise of his chest. Jack stood quickly- the mass lighter than what he'd expect. He held him close, running out to the grouped students. Vaughn looked over to him, his eyes widening and his breath nearly stopping. 

"R-Rhys...?" Jack walked over, putting Rhys down, and yelled out for someone to get an ambulance, a girl flipped out her phone, shakily dialing the number and called for an ambulance. Jack started to remove his shirt, biting his tongue as he slipped it under Rhys's body- tying it tight to stop the loss of blood from his shoulder. He sat by, looking down slightly, muttering something. He took Rhys's hand- squeezing it softly- teachers standing by and doing what they could to help him. An ambulance came speeding in- students standing off to the side to let the paramedics come in. Vaughn walked over- talking to the Paramedics about him. Blood type, Family, anything he knew to help. The man took him up front, The other paramedic putting Rhys onto the stretcher, and into the ambulance, closing the doors and speeding off. Jack watched the ambulance disappear under the trees that coated the pathway. Lillian had run over in tears, hugging Jack tightly. "Jack.. Jack where were you..?" Jack sighed, kissing her forehead softly, wrapping his arms around her. He cooed to her softly- letting her know that he was okay. The teachers stood up on a stump from a recently cut down tree- and called out to the students around them.

"Alright- listen. Your parents we're all contacted through the main system to come and pick you up at first notice. You all are to leave your belongings in your rooms until the smoke and ash has been cleared- if it is something that is ABSOLUTELY needed. Contact one of us and we will run in and get it for you once we are allowed clearance. Otherwise- please wait here until your parents come for you. Those of you who will have to catch a flight- busses will be coming and the school will pay for your ticket, please follow your respective principle." The teacher nodded, and watched as the students dispersed to their respective groups- some girls complaining about their phones being on their beds. Jack thanked one of the students who offered their jacket to him- slipping it onto his body. Jack looked to Lillian, and told her to go to her group, as he approached his teacher, asking if he could go to the hospital to check in on Rhys. The teacher bit her lip- saying that if Jack could get someone from their family to say it would be okay to go. He sighed and nodded, calling up his dear grandmother. He put her on speaker phone- promptly greeting her, and asked, her response being as sharp as ever. He disconnected the call- and nodded, heading to the hospital on foot. He threw his hands into his pockets- not letting her voice consume his head. He sighed softly- his mind being stuck on Rhys. It was a long walk- and he didn't even know what hospital the boy was taken to. He just walked through town- his heart heavy. Why did Rhys run into the school grounds? If he had just listened... He wouldn't be hurt... He knew something bad was going to happen- the kid should have just listened to him.

He arrived at the closest hospital- walking in and waiting in the line to ask about If Rhys would be there. Jack sighed- the reception lady telling him that he was located in the hospital about 5-7 miles from here. Jack sighed- nodding and thanking her softly- someone tapping his shoulder. A young man stood there. and started off softly. "Look- I know you shouldn't accept- and that I shouldn't be asking, but would you like me to give you a ride? My daughter was just relocated to that hospital, and I was just about to head over there." Jack stopped for a moment. He thanked him quietly, walking out with the man to his car. If this did turn out for the worst, Jack knew he could get himself out of it. Easily. Theres things worse than this. He followed the man, who let him choose his seat- to which Jack sat in the back left, and got in, driving away towards the hospital.

"So, what's your daughter being relocated for...? If you don't mind me asking..." Jack figured if this was going to turn badly- he'd know immediately by his response. The man looked back into the mirror to Jack- sighing softly. "She's being treated for a type of cancer... they're taking her over for screening." Jack nodded- listening to him. He kept his hand on the car door handle- just watching for the lock to go. The moment it did- would be the second he kicked down the door and rolled. It never came though. The man looked back to him and asked who he was going to see. "Someone dear to me.. he got hurt in the explosion at Hyperion Academy." The man nodded softly, pulling up to the door.

"Here- go ahead. I'm gonna park." Jack softly thanked him, getting out of the car. He walked into the hospital- checking into the room that Rhys would be. He sat alone- the bed missing. He had probably been wheeled away for surgery already. Jack sat alone- a nurse walking by and giving him a single glance. Jack sighed, watching the clock on the wall. Rhys should have just listened to him. He should have waited. Jack should have just.. made him wait with him... Jack shook his head slightly. Rhys was going to be okay. He had to be. Whatever happened in the courtyard couldn't have been that bad. He sighed, 5 minutes turning into 10, 10 turning into 20, 20 turning into 40, this vicious, dragging on of time had continued for 2 hours. Jack didn't move. His body stuck to the seat. The door was slowly pushed open- Jack looking up to the nurse who was wheeling Rhys back into the room. Bandaged covered his eyes, and the spot where his arm used to be. Jack stood, the Nurse smiling softly at him. 

"There was.. some nerve damage. We inputted an order for a robotic prosthetic- but for now... it's best to let everything heal up." Jack nodded, running his hand over Rhys's, sighing softly. The nurse left after hooking up an IV bag, Leaving Jack and Rhys to the room. Jack looked down, his thumb moving rhythmically over the soft skin. he muttered gently, something on his lips, but not on his mind. Rhys didn't respond- Jack figured it was probably because he was still under anesthesia from his surgery. Jack waited a little longer, not letting his hand leave his alone. He sighed, looking from the figure that was draped over with a white blanket to the window- the crack of the sunset peeking through the cleaned and clear glass. He felt the soft twitch come from Rhys. He whipped his head to Rhys- smiling slightly. 

"Rhys? It's Jack..." He softly spoke- not wanting to alarm him. He watched Rhys's mouth crack open- his voice dry. "Jack..? W-why can't I see...? Wh...What Happened... why can't I move my right arm..." Jack sighed, squeezing his left palm. "Alright kiddo- just.. just listen to me okay? You got caught in the explosion at school... the impact from the burst ended up... taking your right arm- and your left eye... We got you to the hospital- and they're ordering a robotic prosthetic for your arm... and.. I guess I'll work on making blueprints for a Cybernetic eye..." Rhys was silent, gripping tighter onto Jack's hand, his body beginning to shake. "Y-you're kidding. You have to be." Jack sighed, sitting up on the bed, and pulled him carefully into his arms. "Rhys... baby boy... it's gonna be okay... I know it sucks... I know... just.. please it's gonna be okay. I'll make sure of it, okay?" Rhys seemed to be quietly sobbing- letting his body lay against Jacks. Jack sighed, letting his chest fall softly, laying down in the bed and held him. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, his lips again- saying what he wasn't really thinking of. "I'm sorry." 


	4. One Step Forward for One, Two Steps Back for the Other.

Jack came in everyday to see Rhys, not wanting to return to his grandmother's home. Rhys couldn't get in contact with his parents- which left the school taking care of his whereabouts. More so a younger engineering teacher who seemed to be fond of him. She would stop in- buy the two boys food when they asked, and sat around and talked to Rhys- having to be concerned for his mental health as well. Being that she came around so often- they started to call her by her first name- Fawn. She was a young thing, Auburn hair that fell a tad past her shoulders- her body coated with freckles and scars. Blue eyes that had a shimmer to them. She sat around- telling them stories of her past and what was going on with the school to pass the time. Rhys began to make a slow improvement. He had to admit that he missed his right arm- and the ability to see. But he had to heal before they could do any type of cybernetic surgery. Fawn and Jack had taken up creating what they would call Echo- eyes. Fawn continued to work on the actual blueprint while she talked with them. 

Rhys had sighed lowly, his mind barren whenever Jack had gone to bed. He found himself restless for weeks on end. One night, he had gotten so bored one night that he decided to start to keep track of commercials on the TV- how often one came on, how many cheesy ones showed up, and that's when a news announcement had came on. 

_"In the current events- Hyperion Academy is close to being rebuilt_ _, and we were on the scene with some of the Teachers at the school about the hushed situation."_ The TV had turned off- the shutting down making Rhys a little startled. "Heya kiddo..." Fawn softly sighed, sitting down on the leather couch. "Hi Mrs. Fawn... what's going on with the Academy?" Rhys looked towards the voice- knowing that it wouldn't be exact, but close enough anyways. "Well Kiddo.. Some of the teachers are saying that the school is unfit for us to teach in right now. That we should move on to a different Academy for now..." Rhys was silent. Move Hyperion Academy to a different school? She had to be joking. No way would that work. "Yeah.. that won't work.. Hyperion is so prestigious... you can't just.. combine other schools!" Fawn nodded softly, sighing as she crossed her leg over the other. "Yeah, I know kiddo I know." 

Rhys sighed, before asking her something that had been plaguing his heart for a while now. "Mrs. Fawn?" It took her a moment to respond, giving him a small noise to prompt him to keep speaking. "Was the man who bombed the school caught yet...?" He heard her sigh softly, her lips drawing in a quick breath, holding it, before sighing softly. Admitting that they knew who did it- but that they couldn't do anything about it. Rhys took a moment- a pitted anger starting to bubble up. "What do you.. what do you MEAN you can't do anything about it!? They _Bombed_  the school!! That's a crime isn't it!?" Fawn sighed, cooing to Rhys that she knew, and was just as annoyed with this little fact too, reaching out and patting his shoulder. He sighed, laying back defeated- a small knock on the frame reached his ears. "Rhys?" Jack's voice called out into the room. Fawn looked over and smiled at him, Jack walking over and running his hand through his hair. Rhys sighed happily at the touch- his lips curling into a smile. "Hey..." He croaked out. Jack leaned over and kissed his forehead- not minding that the Teacher was still in the room. 

There was another knock- the Doctor's gruff voice calling out into the room. "Rhys- we can take off your bandages. You can't look at anything electronic though, so do not turn on the TV or show him anything on your phones please." Fawn and Jack nodded, watching the doctor lean over and snip the cotton bandage off of his eyes. "Slowly open your right eye, do not try and open the left yet." Rhys slowly opened his eye, his once black field of vision being filled with the room which was lit with a low orange, the sunset filtering in the only source of light in the room. His eye slightly stung from the sudden change- but Rhys kept his eye opened, looking to Jack and Fawn who were watching carefully with bright smiles on their face. The doctor stood at the eye poster on the wall. "Can you read me this?" Rhys read off the words like a robot, getting most of them right. "Good.. good.. We'll have to put it back on around 4 though- the light of day might be too much for you right now, but this twilight doesn't seem to hurt... alright. If you have any discomfort- contact one of us." Rhys nodded, thanking him as he left, looking to Jack and smiled, a little glad to finally see him again. "Since you can see now.. I wanna show you." Fawn smiled, pulling out a little box. "Now- it's just a prototype... and.. I don't know how well this will work. Regardless, it's a start." She opened it up- an iris like chip attached to wires. "I have to get this finalized, so that way we can have it inputted for you.. You like it?" Rhys was speechless, smiling brightly. "W-wow... Thank you... Fawn.. Jack... That's amazing..." Jack smiled, looking over it, and then looked up to Rhys. "Anything for you, pumpkin.." Rhys smiled, reaching over for his hand, Jack taking the light appendage into his own, and smiled, kissing it softly. Rhys smiled back, squeezing Jack's hand softly. Fawn smiled gently, watching the two boys for a second, before softly closing the case- as to ensure it was going to be protected, and then lifted and stretched her arms, her lithe body following in suit as she stood. "Alright... I know my stay was Short, Rhys, but I gotta go and test it, fill out the paperwork, and all of that boring engineering stuff." Her speckled appendage reached out, pulling out a worn down leather wallet, her fingers slipped out a thin paper bill, placing it down on the table. "make sure to buy dinner, Jack. And TRY and make it somewhat healthy?" Jack nodded, thanking her for everything, before she headed out.

Jack smiled, the door closing, sitting up in the bed and kissed Rhys softly- Running his hand through the disheveled chocolate locks. Rhys softly pressed his lips back onto Jack's, wrapping his arm around his neck. Jack softly pulled away- holding him close. Rhys laid his head on his chest enjoying the overall sense of warmth that surrounded him. Jack didn't let Rhys out of his arms, holding tightly onto the boy. The orange glow that filled the room slowly turned black, the two students falling asleep in the darkened room. The doctor had come in at about two in the morning, changing the IV drip- and wrapped up his eye again with an eyepatch on the injured one, and walked over- closing the blinds. The hospital actually spent some cash for working blinds, surprisingly. For the next couple of days- Jack hadn't left the hospital- lucky to have clearance to stay in the room with him. Fawn- surprisingly went missing for a couple of days, making the boys worry about her. She was a sweet teacher- and if something bad had happened to her- then Rhys didn't know what he was going to do.

It was about another week- before Rhys was deemed healthy enough for the cybernetic surgery. Rhys got to pick the color of the outer metal (to which he would be free to change at any time) picking a pale yellow that corresponded with his school- and Hyperion. Jack got to sit outside the surgery room as they worked on the unconscious boy, another figure appearing in the corner of his eye. Flowers in hand- and a movie in the other. Vaughn stood there, his complexion stern. 

"Wow. Lookie here- the 'best friend' decided to finally show his face. Just to tell ya kiddo- i'm sure Rhys isn't affected by your presence here. Might as well scram." Vaughn sneered at him. "Well it's not my fault I live halfway across the world. I am not leaving for a while. Maybe YOU should scram, you're nothing but poison!" Jack groaned, his nerves being pushed. 

"Alright kiddos, that's enough." A female voice reached out- Fawn stood near Jack, an eyepatch over her left eye. Jack looked up to her- asking immediately what happened. She sighed, removing the eyepatch. A gray eye replaced her blue one. "I had to test if it would work. Couldn't let one of my students get bad technology. Not from me. My husband isn't too happy about this- but I'd do anything for you kids..." Jack smiled, thanking her softly for doing all that she had. "Vaughn- you're here to see Rhys as well?" He nodded- his lips closing. If a teacher had been with them- then clearly everything would be okay. "You said you we're testing it..? Does it work?" She took a moment- holding her breath before softly shaking her head. "Unfortunately.. it isn't working just yet... It's... gonna take some more testing before it does work." She smiled slightly, placing the eyepatch back on before sitting next to Jack. "Shouldn't be too long now..." Jack softly whispered. They waited with light conversation over the tv, fourty minutes passing within their conversation. Vaughn had gotten restless- he just wanted to see Rhys now. The locked door swung open- a doctor looking to the group. "You here for Rhys?" Fawn stood- nodding. The doctor walked over, smiling. "Surgery went with minimal complications. He should be up soon." Vaughn smiled, as Fawn talked with the doctor- before taking them back to His room- the boy groggily waking up when they entered. 

"M-mom...?" He looked over to Fawn- the girl smiling sadly. "No kiddo... it's Fawn.. we still can't get a hold of your parents." Rhys nodded slowly, looking to the blank area in front of him. Vaughn smiled slightly- walking towards the bed, setting the flowers on the side. "Hey Bro.. how you feeling?" Rhys smiled, reaching over to him with his actual arm, Vaughn hugging him. Vaughn was careful with where he let his body hit- not wanting to hurt Rhys. Rhys smiled- his sense of touch being lopsided from being stuck on the painkillers. The doctor came in- smiling. "Alright Rhys- I know you might be a bit out of it. But can you do something for me?" Rhys looked over and nodded. The doctor walked over, putting a fabric in the palm of his Robotic hand. "Can you tell me the texture of what you're holding?" Rhys watched as the metallic fingers curled around- and sprung to life. He felt around, smiling widely- almost in tears. He could feel just as he used to. "it's... very.. soft, and thin..." The doctor moved it to his regular hand. "Alright- does it feel the same?" Rhys nodded, moving the soft fabric around his palm, the feeling proving that the robotic prosthetic was working. The doctor nodded- writing down something on his clipboard. He continued to test the new cybernetic prosthetic, Rhys getting the hang of controlling the new appendage. The doctor smiled- nodding, and asked for Rhys to climb out of bed carefully. He helped the boy onto his feet- knowing it would be hard for him to be up. Rhys held onto the doctor as he stood- His balance shaking and wobbling. "You should have your guests here help you to stand every couple of hours- take a step or two. You need to get the strength back in your legs." Rhys nodded slowly- sitting back down as the doctor guided. He looked over to Fawn, Vaughn and Jack, smiling like a kid on christmas. Vaughn smiled at him- going to the doctor to ask if it would be alright to watch the movie. The doctor looked over the papers about Rhys quickly- deciding that his eyes should be okay to start with LOW lighted electronics. Vaughn smiled- walking over and popping the DVD into the player that was locked to the cabinet, and adjusted the older TV to the lowest lighting- closing the blinds a bit more to have the room dark. Rhys smiled, laying back in the bed that had honestly started to sink his form into the 'mattress'. They all took a seat- watching the animated movie, and Jack swore on everything he had- he saw Vaughn and Rhys mouthing every line. He chuckled, leaning back and taking in the movie. 

It took a tad longer for Rhys to get back up on his feet- the school being completely rebuilt by the time he was able to walk. The room was pretty much Rhys' new home- Fawn kept coming in with new models- each being a step in the same direction, or at least what it seemed. There was one day though- she walked in, sitting down on the couch. She seemed to be a bit sadder than usual. After Rhys and Jack prodded her to tell what was bringing her down- She told them that her husband had finally had enough of her testing on herself, that she wouldn't be allowed to do so anymore. Jack seemed to be really heartbroken at this, this was honestly the only shot he had at giving Rhys everything that was taken away from him. Jack sighed, nodding slowly. She just sighed, smiling slightly. "I can't stop now though. I know he doesn't approve- and I'll probably be in BIG trouble with my brother 'nd mother, but I gotta say. Can't teach engineering with only one eye." Rhys nodded, thanking her sincerely. "Of course, Rhys. You kids right now are my priority. I'm not gonna give you two anything but the best." Fawn smiled at them, before Rhys caught his words in his throat, debating on if he should REALLY ask or not. "Fawn? I..I have to know. Why are you looking after us like you're.. kinda like our mom? I don't mind it- I like.. having you here, but I have to know..." She smiled sadly, reaching over and ruffling his hair, taking a moment to collect her words. "I never had.. a real family. I have people who took me in- gave me a place to be, food, a job, but... never a real family. Your parents... they just seem to be missing- just like mine. It sucks. It's not something people should have to know, but I do... and I'm sure you know how it feels too. I don't want anyone to suffer like that. So taking care of you kids is just something I feel is right." Rhys nodded, smiling up at her softly, thanking her. She smiled gently, running her hand through his hair. "Same goes for you two- okay?" Vaughn and Jack nodded- The doctor coming in, and asked for Fawn to come outside. She nodded slowly, walking over and closed the door behind her. Rhys looked over to Jack and Vaughn- smiling slightly. There was a silence between the three- trying to hear what was being said in the hallway. 

"What do you mean... No, No check again for...." Fawn seemed to be distressed from her voice, Rhys swallowing hard as they waited for her to come back inside. Jack sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. It took about 5 minutes before she came back into the room, smiling as always. "Fawn? What happened?" She shook her head softly, just shaking it off. "It's nothing to worry about Rhys. You think you're good to be going home?" Rhys perked up, but slightly fell. "I don't... really have anywhere else to go besides the school.." She nodded slowly, taking out her phone and dialed a number quickly. "Hey hunnnn?" They heard a low gruff voice talk through the phone. "Hello, Dear.. what do you wanna ask, sugar?" She smiled softly. "I have a student... Rhys, I talk about him all the time, remember? Would it be okay.. if we let him use the guest room?" It was a silent pause. Then a quiet "You sure you want to Fawn...? It won't upset you...?" She smiled and nodded, "Yeah- I'm sure darling... Can we?" He agreed after a silent minute, before she said she loved him and said goodbye. She looked over, and smiled "If it's okay- you can come with me." Rhys smiled- shyly looking to her. "You wouldn't mind then..?" Jack looked over to Rhys- encouraging him Vaughn put a hand on his shoulder. "If you'd like... I'm sure you could come with me..." Fawn looked to Vaughn, pulling her lip tight. "Vaughn, he needs to be under constant watch.. That's why I offered. The engineers for Hyperion are not allowed to be teaching at Dahl- which is where we'll be until all of the supplies are shipped back to the Academy... Hyperion is afraid they'll get to the blueprints for our new gun models. So- currently, I am free to do as I wish until we all move back to Hyperion academy... I don't mean to be insisting, but the only way you'll be able to have the constant supervision you need... is to come with me- and I only want what's best for my students..." Rhys nodded, thinking about how bad things could be, before Jack stood. "Only IF I can come along and make sure everything is as you say it is." Rhys looked to Jack- a little stunned by his sudden opposition. Fawn nodded. "Of course... Rhys- soon as you want to leave, I'll take us to my home. Okay?" He nodded, admitting that he'd like to leave now, since it'd be great to stop having only a white wall to stare at. She smiled, standing, and picked up the small purse she carried- walking out to the desk. Rhys threw his legs over the side of his bed, and slowly stood- Jack quickly moving to him and helping him up. "Jack.. I got it, don't worry about it." Rhys quipped- not wanting the handicap. Jack nodded slowly, Waiting for Fawn to come back. "Alright- Vaughn, where do you live? I'll drop you off." Vaughn quickly gave her the hotel where they were staying- Fawn nodded, writing down the address- before leaving to go to the front desk to check through the information, and went to go bring around the car- Letting Rhys change back into the uniform he had. Jack insisted he help with the shirt- letting Rhys change his pants, after majorly insisting that he should be able to do it. After buttoning his pants- Fawn came back in, smiling, and lead the three boys to her car, all three of them crowding in the back. She made sure their seat belts were on- before she drove towards the hotel. 

"Rhys? My parents might want to see you.. would you mind coming in with me?" Rhys nodded, getting out of the car. Fawn looked back to Jack. "You wanna stay in here or go with those two?" He stayed silent, before nodding. "Yeah... It should only be a minute or two, right?" She nodded, watching the two boys enter the Hotel. Vaughn looked up to Rhys, smiling slightly. "I'm glad- you're alright, you know..? I'm sorry it took so long to get here..." Rhys smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "No problem, bro. It's all okay." Vaughn smiled, going up to the room. He opened the door, and saw his two parents look over. "Rhys!? Oh thank god you're alright... I'm sorry that we haven't come to see you, sweetheart, we've been trying to get a hold of someone from your family..." He walked over and sat down, Vaughn's mother hugging him. "How are you feeling? Everything working okay?" Rhys nodded, flexing out the robotic prosthetic. She smiled, the dad observing the cybernetic limb. "Not too shabby, kiddo. Now- I gotta ask.. you gonna stay with us?" Rhys shook his head. "I'm staying with Fawn... she's kinda become my caretaker... nobody can get a hold of my parents?" Vaughn's mother softly sighed, her smile turning sour. "No sweetheart... We're gonna go and check in on them when we get back... Okay?" He nodded softly, looking away, pulling his heart back into his chest. "I should get going.. Fawn's waiting for me." She smiled softly, rubbing his shoulder. "Alright hun.. if you need us- we're a phone call away." He nodded, getting up, and headed out after saying his goodbyes. He closed the white door, making sure it clicked, before walking down the hallway. He stopped at the intersection of elevators, pressing the button, and waited. A young woman, hair slicked back, exited the elevator. He got in, a little girl running in after him. "What floor, lil one?" he asked. She smiled brightly. "The 5th one!" She looked up to him, excited and enthralled by the robotic prosthetic. He pressed the button, making sure to keep respectable distance. They moved down, the 5th floor quickly approaching. The door slid open, a younger mother sitting there, before yelling out. "Emmi! What did I tell you about going to the other floors!?" The young girl moved behind Rhys, hiding from the frustrated mother. "Sorry mommy.." The mother walked in, apologised to Rhys, before taking her daughter back into the hallway- moving to her room. Rhys sighed, the door sliding closed, before hitting the first. He had to wonder. How was his family back home? Why were they suddenly off the map? Was everything okay? The door slid open, and he walked out. He got back in the car, strapping himself in. 

"Good visit?" Fawn smiled, backing out and got back onto the road. "Yeah.. wasn't too bad... we still.. can't find my parents though.." Fawn sighed, looking back, before giving him a hopeful smile. "Hey, Rhys, look at me." He looked at her through the rearview mirror. "We'll find them, okay?" He nodded, wanting to put full hope in her words. Jack reached over and rubbed his back, thumbing over his shoulder softly. "Don't worry. It's gonna be alright." Rhys nodded, sitting up. Jack felt the vibration in his pocket, and sighed, pulling out his phone and took the call. "Jack here..-" There was a screaming voice on the end of the line, he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Yes, grandmother.. No, I didn't know Lillian was there." Rhys felt his heart drop, before a new voice came on the line. "Jack? Where the hell were and ARE you... and what gives you the right to ignore all my messages and texts!! I want answers, NOW." He sighed. "I'm on my way home from the hospital, lil." Rhys and Fawn exchanged troubled glances, Jack trying his hardest not to raise his tone. His grandmother came back on the line. "Grandma. This arranged marriage, Is not working. I refuse to be in this agreement any longer." Rhys looked over- a tad shocked. He didn't honestly know that people still had arranged marriages... more so, he didn't know anybody in it. Fawn pulled into the driveway, motioning for Rhys to get out with her, and left Jack to discuss with his grandmother. She smiled, welcoming Rhys in. "Darling~! We're home...!" There was a lack of an answer, making Fawn's heart drop a little. "Darling?" She walked in, after taking off her shoes. She tied back her auburn hair, looking around in the kitchen. An echo was placed on the slightly messy counters- her fingertip pressing in the 'play' button. His voice spoke out, slowly. "Hey dear, welcome the new kid to our home for me... I got a job.. might be gone for a while.. Don't panic- I went with the group. I will call later tonight. Take care of yourself, doll. Love ya." She sighed, looking to Rhys as it stopped, smiling slightly.

"Welcome to your new home, Rhys.. Sorry that my husband isn't here." Rhys smiled. "That's okay.. Thank you for having me." She smiled- playing with her hair between her fingertips. "Why don't I show you to your room?" He nodded, Jack entering the house, and walked over without a word. She led him up, opening up the door slowly. A white bedroom with black elegant curls painted on the back wall had a couple of misplaced boxes in it- to which she apologized for. He shook it off. "No, no it's fine... Thank you." She smiled. "I'll have these moved out of here for you once the... man who bought them... comes by for them." Rhys looked up to her, clearly seeing that she was trying to keep it together for him. "Fawn..? What's wrong..?" She sighed, walking in, and sat down on the sheetless bed. "well.. this.. room.. it used to belong to my daughter..." He sighed, hugging her. "If it pains you.. I can go... Vaughn's family isn't that far.." She hugged him back, sighing softly. "no, no dear.. it's fine. I need to watch you... Thank you though, Rhys.." She relaxed, Rhys stepping back. "Why don't you settle into this room.. I can get Dinner started." She left for the kitchen, Jack stepping in. "Hey... everything okay?" Jack sighed and shook his head. "Gram ain't happy that I'm calling the wedding off..." Rhys sighed, not knowing what to say. All he knew was that Lillian would not be a happy person. Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Hyperion academy should be back up in a month... I would suggest waiting until you're done healing... and for the school to be up.. until you go back for classes. A lot of Hyperion students are staying back until then.. you should be one of them too." Rhys nodded, not questioning the sudden change of topics. Jack walked over, kissing his forehead, before leaving for home. Rhys sat down on the bed, the scent of dinner wafting up to his room. 

He already waited long enough. Why wait another month to get back to climbing the ladder? 


	5. With Christmas, comes miracles for those who deserve them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a winter's celebration, and christmas, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's December. Might as well have fun with a Christmas-y fluff chapter. Sorry for my absence, I know it's nearly been another month. My apologies, I just haven't found the push for these chapters... So this one is kinda neutral, nothing crazy happens, all of it is kinda.. either exposition, or small fluff, Etc. Next chapter is planned, and will be worth the read! Thank you for sticking with me throughout this crazy long break. :)

Rhys put his new notebook in his bag. He had to get back to class. He would be cut from Hyperion Acadmey otherwise, and then what? He wouldn't have anywhere to go. He couldn't just live with Fawn forever. He looked over to the clock, 5:30. Perfect. He would be able to walk to the school without problems. Rhys sighed, pulling out his phone, and input the address. He plugged in his headphones, walking to the school. It hadn't hit him until now, but it was nearly winter, and it was snowing. He was lucky that Fawn was sleeping still- otherwise he wouldn't have gotten out of the house. He flexed out his robotic hand- something off immediately. The appendage reacted slowly- Rhys stopping in his tracks. He slowly drew it back in- the nerves immediately reacting. Sharp pain filled his arm and shoulder. He yelped out, holding the appendage close to him. Quickly trying to get back to the house. His knees were shaking, his body getting hit with waves of ice coldness and burning heat. He opened and closed the door, sliding against it, trying to not simply throw up from all the pain. 

"Dear? Are you home?" Fawn had called from upstairs, her voice coming closer to Rhys. Rhys was shaking, knowing he'd probably get in trouble from trying to leave, but he had no energy to even stand. She came into vision- the eyepatch off of her eye, a strong, forest green was replacing the once gray chip, which, to what Rhys could barely make out was working. "Rhys? What happened." She came over, the silken robe being thrown off her shoulders, and around Rhys. "Rhys, you're freezing. What happened." He stuttered out, shaking. "M-M-my arm... cybernetic... something... happened.." She nodded, helping the boy off the now wet floor, and helped him over to the couch. "Rhys, sweetheart, You in pain?" He nodded, trying to focus on her voice instead of the sharp, repeating wave of pain that continued to reverberate through his body. "I'm going to shut it down, let me get my screwdriver..." She quickly stood- running into the kitchen and rummaged through one of the drawers, coming back with her "all in one" tool- kneeling down on the couch as she started to unscrew the elbow joint. Rhys bit back his voice, tears brimming. This was absolutely excruciating. She took it out, cooing to him that it'd be over soon, before she clicked off a small button, the pain suddenly stopping- Rhys left in a cold sweat. "Alright kiddo.. I gotta dismantle it from the shoulder down.. something's wrong with the wiring. You want me to get you some sleeping pills so you're not panicked?" He nodded, watching her get up, and head into the kitchen, stepping on the fluffy red pajama bottoms with her heel. "Rhys, why did you leave?" He softly responded with a "Wanted to go to school... Can't end up failing.."  She sighed, grabbing a glass of water as she walked over with two dark blue pills in her hand. "Alright Rhys- I promise I'll have it rewired when you wake up, so try your best to stay calm, okay?" Rhys nodded, popping the two pills into his mouth, chasing them down with the water. She smiled, laying him back on a pillow. He closed his eyes, holding onto her hand, before slipping off into an induced abyss of sleep. Fawn swiftly worked while the pale boy was out- not wanting this to drag on more than it had to. She was quiet, working her fingers with the wires, finding an exposed one. It was no surprise that he was in such pain- the nerve receptors that was inputted was completely exposed. She sighed. For now, she'd have to take out the wiring, and disengage the receptor. She sighed, trying to swiftly get it done, not wanting the boy to be in pain. The TV's low whirr of sound in the background caught half of her attention. 

_"This just in- another murder has taken place. Supposed Targets of Hyperion Academy students seem to be the linked murderer. For those of you in the area, it is advised that you stay indoors, and if you have a student that should belong to Hyperion.. It is advised, that you pick them up."_ She sighed deeply, her heart cracking. Which student had been murdered this time? A freckled face with grey glasses appeared, vibrant red hair that contrasted against his bright blue eyes. Asher- She knew that face anywhere. His yearbook photo flashed on the screen- a moment of silence going out for his family. She sighed deeply. Just what was going on with this world? Senseless killings? Why only Hyperion students? She couldn't escape these thoughts, but forced them back, needing to work on his arm before he woke back up. 

The door slammed open. She turned back, standing protectively in front of Rhys. "Fawn? Darlin? You home?" She relaxed. It was only her Husband Jason. "Yes dear.. I'm working right now, I'll be just one more moment." She smiled in relief, kneeling back down, before she continued to work with the wiring. "You hear on the news..?" She sighed, nodding slowly. "Yeah... I had that student in my class.. real sweet student... I might call His family later." He nodded slowly, walking over. "This Rhys? What happened?" She sighed, explaining blankly about what had happened. He nodded, sitting on the chair, letting her finish the work. He bit his lip, watching her work with the Cybernetic, and stand when she was done, putting a blanket over the boy. 

"Fawn, darlin... we gotta talk." Those combinations of words, made her body go cold with sweat, her body freezing in place. "Yes, dear?" He crossed one leg over his other, looking directly into her piercing eyes. "I want you... to quit your job at Hyperion Academy. Go back and work with your brother." She was silent for a moment. "Jason, very funny. You know I wouldn't quit this job for anything..." His tone got a bit more stern. "Fawn. There is someone targeting HYPERION. ACADEMY. You're honestly going to face the risk of being KILLED!?" She hushed him. "He's sleeping. Don't wake him, and yes, I would and I will be. They want us to back down. What happens to my students, if I am not there to protect them, Jason." Fawn stood tall- her posture tall and unwavering. "Fawn. I am not kidding." He seemed to be getting more and more angry with her by the second. 

"Jason, neither am I. I love these students as if they were my own. I, watching my first senior class go, wept of pride. They are my family." He seemed to growl. "Fawn! I am your family! You need to quit, NOW." She stood tall, her heart cracking, anger, grief, and sadness breaking upon the once collected surface. Her voice began to bend and break as she spoke in a snarl; "You're not the Jason I fell in love with. You've changed. Ever since we lost her. You have never, once, considered others, since that night. You have locked yourself up, and I am not willing to just.. Let you make all my decisions anymore. You hear me?" He stood. "Last, warning Fawn. Quit your job now, or I walk out that door." She stood tall, slipping off the wedding ring, walked over and handed it to him. "I will have your stuff packed, and in boxes by tomorrow night. I have a sick student to attend to. Please, leave." He seemed to be infuriated, walking out the door, screaming that she had made the wrong decision. She simply closed the door, falling against it slowly. she sat in her pajamas. She loved this Job, more than anything. It filled her heart with the space that had been left by her daughter being taken away. She let go a soft sob. Since that day- nothing had been right. Jason had gotten so... restrictive. She wasn't allowed to do cybernetic replacements to herself. She wasn't allowed to be out past 9. She wasn't allowed to contact anyone after 11. She had managed to make do, and loosen them, but to make her quit her job? That wasn't something she was willing to do. As corrupt as the corporation's name was at the time- Hyperion.. honestly was the best place for her. She gathered herself together, sitting herself up, and took a short breath. Making some hot coco for when Rhys would be up. It took about another 20 minutes, before he started stirring. She looked over, wiping the tears from her cheeks, before walking over with a mug, sitting down. 

"You won't be able to feel in your robotic arm. The wire was frayed and exposed... I can take you back up to get it fixed later." He nodded slowly, groggily sitting up. He took the mug into his hands, sipping at the liquid. "Thank you, Fawn..." She nodded and smiled, patting his back softly. "Not a problem, okay?" He nodded, sipping at his coco. He looked out to the surprisingly snowy November. He sighed, the two in a comfortable silence as they sipped at their drinks. 

 

 

A month had passed by, Rhys' strength returning to him by the time Hyperion was re-opened. Fawn had driven Rhys and herself back to school grounds, a very stubborn man waiting for Rhys outside the doors. "Jack! You're going to freeze your ass off! Get inside!" Jack chuckled, walking inside with him. "Ready to get back to being top student? You missed a lot, so expect a few all nighters here and there, Kiddo." Rhys nodded, getting back into the newly rebuilt school. It was mostly barren, but things were still Hyperion. Classes were back to normal, only a few students being returned home. Fawn had gone back to her classes- and generally... the bullies had seemed to simmer down. Rhys could breathe easy not having to worry about them. He sat back in his class, the teacher starting off with a debriefing of what was to be changed here. Rhys nodded, thinking it all to be sensible. With the month long break though, Christmas break would only be a couple days, which was understable really. Plus, many students would just be spending it at the academy. Rhys scribbled down his notes in his blue pen, it all feeling surreal. Everything was almost as if nothing ever happened. Students were still uneasy, but nothing felt out of place, really. The teacher's lesson didn't drag on, keeping things at a quickened pace until his words were stopped, a younger, new student was standing in the doorway. Everybody had glanced about, seeing if anyone knew the girl. White hair that had Red streaked and ombred was pulled back into a tighter braid, her hand extending out a slip of paper to the teacher, her voice never being heard. 

The teacher unfolded the paper as the mystery girl had left the room, his eyes quickly scanning the paper before looking directly into Rhys' eye. "Rhys- please, take your bags and move to room 1-B. You have been permanently, relocated." Rhys was a bit shocked at the sudden new placement, but stood anyways. He packed up his bags, the teacher moving the lesson along regardless. Rhys stood, opening the door to his class, before exiting. He walked down the empty hallway, the girl disappearing behind the corner of the hallway, the one long braid catching his eye. He stopped for a moment. She honestly had a familiar face to him, but he couldn't place it. He shook his head, before he continued to walk. His eyes scanned the room's signs, before he stopped. Everything, as you went up rankings, was nicer and nicer. Rhys slid open the back door to 1-B, the teacher smiling warmly at the new student in her classroom. "You must be Rhys, please, find a seat. One of my students should be more than willing to catch you up." Rhys scanned the room quickly, Vaughn looking over and smiling at him. "Everyone, this is Rhys" the teacher stated. Rhys moved over to Vaughn, sitting down. "I had you relocated, Rhys, I didn't want you to be alone.. things are just.. too dangerous." Rhys nodded, thanking Vaughn immensely, before the teacher continued on with the same subject as the other one did. Rhys smiled. He made it, maybe not by his own methods, but here he was. In class 1-B. Never happier. The day had progressed quickly, nobody quite teaching new things yet, everyone talking about new precautions, and who people could go to. Most of the classes were people running around finding each other, and making sure that everything was alright. Relief often brought along blossomed feelings, Rhys noted. Him and Vaughn were stuck together, Vaughn wanting nothing more than to spend as much time with Rhys, cause at this point, even after everything, that uneasiness of another attack happening consumed those who were caught in it, or those who were close to the broken people. The day proceeded with minimal effort. Before anyone could realize it, curfew was already approaching them. Vaughn and Rhys walked back to where their old room had stood. They entered the new door, putting their duffle bags onto the couch, collapsing onto the puffy beds that replaced the older, heavily worn ones.

Vaughn smiled at Rhys, glad to have almost everything back into place before all this madness had spiraled down. A soft knock erupted from behind the door, Rhys sitting up. A soothing voice kissed their ears. "Rhys? It's Mrs. Fawn." Rhys smiled and stood up, opening the door. She smiled softly, looking down at him, a tray with mugs of hot coco were in her hand. He let her in, watching as she set down the tray on the table, taking a mug. Vaughn took a mug as well, sitting on his bed. Rhys waited a moment, before taking his as well. She smiled softly. "I came because I wanted to say Thank you. For letting me take care of you." Rhys smiled, sipping at the frothy chocolate. "No, I should be thanking you... It was nice to remember what having a parental figure who cares is like." She sighed, knowing everything about his not so happy childhood. She thumbed over the handle of her drink, debating on if she should ask or not. "Say. Why don't you, Vaughn, and Jack spend Christmas with me? It's lonely at the house. Of course, this would have to be kept a secret for now, but I think it would be nice to give you boys a proper holiday." Rhys looked over, smiling brightly. "Really? I know I'd love to!" Vaughn looked over to Rhys, before softly adding to the conversation. "I.. can ask my parents, yeah." Vaughn smiled softly, getting comfortable on the bed. She smiled, making small chatter with the two boys for a bit, before saying goodnight, taking the empty mugs back with her. Rhys and Vaughn tiredly curled up in their beds, the quiet night being a soothing lullaby for the two. 

It took a couple more weeks, The digital gun constructing tests were put off, much to Hyperion's dismay. Everyone was bustling about, the day before break being by far the easiest. Some students packed up their bags, and left when their parents had picked them up. With the couple of weeks, people seemed to be back into the swing of things. The teachers were busy finishing up decorating the tree in the middle of the square, students who would be spending their vacation at school were helping. The boys sat outside, before her smile caught their attention. She had a black coat on, her complexion striking out to those who saw her immediately. She smiled, helping to load the duffle bags into her trunk, the boys filing into the car. "Thank you, boys. It means a lot to me." They all smiled at her, saying it was no problem. Fawn smiled back, driving out to her house. "So, I hope you all don't mind, but I got you boys some presents. It's been a while, and I've been wanting to play Santa again for a while now." Vaughn suddenly gasped, catching the attention of Rhys and Jack, who was surprisingly quiet. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN. SANTA DOESN'T EXIST!?" The car went silent, before Vaughn laughed softly. "I'm kidding. I'm not stupid." Fawn seemed to sigh with relief, Rhys laughing softly, poking fun at his friend. She drove quietly, before singing along with the radio, the boys joking in, smiles on their faces. It almost seemed like nothing had happened. Like the bomb never hit. The murders didn't exist. That danger... wasn't lurking right next to them. Fawn seemed to relax, her body sitting back in the leather seating, driving to her small home. She pulled into the driveway, opening up the garage. She slowed the car into the warmly lit room, closing the garage, before getting out. She got out, opening the door carefully so it wouldn't hit the door. "Rhys? Would you please show them inside?" Rhys nodded, smiling, bringing the two others inside. Fawn smiled, sneaking around the car, and brought in a medium sized bag, filled with wrapped packages, carefully slipping the packages under the tree, coming into the living room, overhearing the stories from each students. For a while, things felt... humane. Normal. Like nothing had ever happened. Fawn relaxed in her kitchen, her hands working at making hot cocoa and tea for herself, joining the boys in the living room. 

"Thank you. I know that you must have questioned it, but I'm glad you all could come with me and enjoy a day or two with me. I seriously appreciate it." Fawn softly smiled, running a hand through her hair. Jack looked up, smiling slightly. "Gotta say. I wouldn't have thought i'd be spending Christmas with a teacher... but Rhys insisted. You did take care of him, so I can't say I'm too surprised. Better than hanging it at home with Gram gram, that's for sure." Rhys smiled slightly, Vaughn nodding in hesitated agreement with Jack. Vaughn was only here for Rhys, and Jack was only here for Rhys. Rhys was here... for Fawn. Fawn, from when they met, struck something with him. Something Familiar. The girl in the photo he saw as well, just struck him as so familiar. Regardless, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he had seen her. Even though it bugged him, he was for sure that it was all going to be okay. He smiled, the cheerful atmosphere taking over. The boys curled up, watching Christmas movies, before Rhys had stood, wanting to go and get something from his bag quickly. Leaving Jack and Vaughn in the room together. 

Jack looked to Vaughn, nearly snarling. He knew that he'd have to put up with Vaughn. That he couldn't snap his fingers and get rid of him. Even though it drove him crazy, having to specifically put up with the guy who has been trying to pull the two apart... He sipped at his Cocoa. There was nothing he could do, really. Not now. Not here. Vaughn sighed, almost giving up. "Jack. Look, Rhys has been through a lot. I don't want this anymore than you probably do. Can we at LEAST act like we're not at each other's throats until after the holidays?" Jack took a moment, breathing in for a moment, holding it before exhaling an agreement. He would keep his truce. For Rhys. He could easily be back on him as soon as they we're back in school anyways. Lot easier that way too. They shook on it. 

Upstairs, Rhys pulled out his phone as it buzzed away in his pocket. A new Message, unknown number. 

_\----Unknown: 4:16 P.M.-------_

_Don't trust Jack. If you know what's good for you, Don't trust him, Rhys._

Rhys sighed, shutting it off. Jack proved to be one of the few guys he trusted. Why should he let some unknown number tell him otherwise? He decided it would be best if he just let it go, and returned back to the others...

 

Christmas, was a small event for the three. Gift cards mostly for Jack and Vaughn, but Rhys.. Rhys got the best present. A small, velvet box held the Echo eye that would be put into him. Rhys broke out in tears, thanking Fawn over and over again. There was one last thing she had in store for him, which would change everything. She asked for him to come into the kitchen and sit up at the tall breakfast table by the window. The bright white snow that had fallen lit up the room with the sun's reflections, a couple of papers on the table. She sat across from Rhys, smiling slightly. 

"I took it into account Rhys.. I'd like for you to sign here so I can become a legal guardian.. at least until your parents come back on the map. Only if you want." Rhys looked up at Fawn, her smile a little sad, but understanding to if he denied her. He knew what honestly happened to his parents. There wasn't a doubt in his mind, really. He knew why he had to go to Hyperion Academy. Why his parents never called. They didn't really want him anymore. Not his responsibilities, not the drama, they wanted nothing to do with him. He knew fairly well, and to finally have someone show such compassion and love towards him, made him cry. Fawn walked over, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back. He never really liked to talk about his family, or in retrospect, his biological family. Only the principals and high staff members knew about his predicament, so when Fawn must have gone to get information.. She must have been told. She smiled softly, holding the boy close. "There there, Rhys.. I promise everything will be okay from here on out." 

Jack smiled slightly at the two, leaving them be to sign their paperwork. 

 

If only Rhys knew... that this was the last moment of peace he'd have for a while. 


	6. In Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter follows Jack. All you need to know,

Back to school. A new year, a new start. With everything that had happened- Rhys seemed to smile more. Seemed to be even more positive than before. Another gift he had received from his new guardian was a finalized Echo-eye, the blue equipment finally working properly. Rhys was at his prime. Vaughn seemed to not be able to keep up with his energetic friend. He smiled, watching as all the hidden potential that was pinned up inside of him burst out. He started climbing the ladder. A little late into the year, but regardless, he was making impressive progress. The school, had finally seemed to be settling down. For good. With the sudden burst of someone who could be such a great leader to Hyperion, Jack kept to his word. He got his hair styled, taught him the ins and outs of Hyperion, and let him rise to what would be the very top. Before Rhys could even blink- he was an S-ranked student. He was getting nearly perfect scores. He thought that something so little, having someone care for him, having someone give up so much for him, was honestly all he needed. He reached his best, to what he thought was all her doing. 

Such a great gift. Things couldn't get better. Rhys had a guardian who cared for him, he was at the top of his class, he had a boy who was absolutely all for him... And even a letter came for him one day. Rhys was sitting on his bed, his feet crossed as he worked on the last report for the quarter. Jack had came in, the biggest smile on his face. 

"Heya kiddo! Good news~" He purred, sitting next to the chocolate haired boy. He put the envelope into his hand, Rhys looking up to him, before tearing into the perfectly white envelope. 

_"Dear Rhys,_

_We at Hyperion have recognized your sudden movement. We would like for you to put your skills to the test, along with the top 20 students from the S-Class to become future president of Hyperion. Your employment with Hyperion is something we cannot lose, so please contact us with any requests within reason you might think of. Please report to the main hall with your teacher on the second saturday of next month. We hope to see you succeed."_

Rhys looked up to Jack, nearly in tears. Had he made it? Had he finally gotten the break he deserved? Jack smiled brightly. "You made it kiddo. One last hurdle. I promise, you won't loose... You'll get a good position. So will I. Promise." He hugged him, Rhys smiling brightly. All he would have to do is make it past this last hurdle. Pass the test with a perfect score, and he would be in. That's all it would take. He kept his arms around Jack, not noticing the movement of lips that would have changed everything. Jack smiled, letting the boy go, before standing. "All I have to do, is deliver the other letters kiddo..." Rhys stopped for a moment. "Other.. letters?" Jack nodded slowly. "...I wish... I didn't have to compete. I feel like they'll be better than I am, Jack... What'll happen if they win and I don't?" Jack sighed softly, kneeling down, looking into his mismatched eyes.

"... There isn't going to be any competition for you, cupcake. You're going to be the best one in that goddamned room, you hear me? So none of these tears. You'll be okay." He smiled, kissing the tip of his nose softly, standing up and ran his hand through the new coiffed hairstyle that he had personally picked out for the scrawny boy. 

"Study hard, don't let anything distract you kiddo, and I promise. You'll be on top. Vice and Main President, you know? It'll be us. I guarantee." Rhys seemed to relax a little more since he said that. He fell against the bed, before putting his laptop onto his lap, his fingertips typing away at the essay once again. Jack sighed, leaning against the tightly shut door. He let the facade fade away. He could pretend as long as he liked- but in truth. In truth, he couldn't deny. He gave a small smirk, and a chuckle of his true side. Oh Rhys- He'd play the good little boy facade around him. He had his complete trust. The little marionette that would hold together everything. He had him in his palm, the last string being tied around his pretty little neck. He had him. He finally had what he wanted. It's not a time to get reckless, he told himself again. He cracked his neck. Him and Rhys. Rhys and him, that's all that it could end up as.

Such an innocent boy, becoming a monster's play thing. Such a shame. He clicked the gun, slowly, not wanting to be noticed. He walked down the hallway. The next letter, the next victim. That's that. There will be no competitors for him and his darling little toy. Nothing. Would come between him and Rhys. He already took out students who talked about Rhys. Oh yes, it was all his doing. The Grenade was one of his subordinates that he so easily convinced to do so. A couple more deaths.. a couple more shots here and there, and that would be it. Rhys would be his. 

He walked through the corridor, one hand full of the pristine white envelopes, and the other on the pistol that was hidden away on his hip. He knew the security cameras couldn't reach inside the doors. So he had to hope that the blood wouldn't get on him too much- and that the silencer he designed would be just good enough to slip by the microphones on those damned cameras. 

A young boy opened up the door, Jack's perfect smile plastered on his face. "I have a letter from Hyperion. I have to talk with you in privacy." The boy nodded, his eyes widening with glee. Jack smiled, opening up the letter. He watched the boy fill with determination, before he quickly pulled out the gun, watching the glee turn into absolute sheer terror. Jack smirked, pulling the trigger. Watching the splatter of blood before him- across the ground, the wall, the envelope in his hand. He watched as his body fell- the once snow white envelope soaked in his blood. What a pathetic sight. 

He smirked softly, tightening up the tie around his neck. He had to look professional. Can't look like a mass murderer in front of his future employees. He smiled, that fake, perfectly positioned smile that he had worked on since day one. 

Well... no. Not since day one. Truthfully. Jack was a different person than this. No- he didn't grow up in a perfect home. He didn't have his mother or father there to hold him when the thunderstorms would roll in. He was still.. sane. A smiling boy who had all the hopes in the world outside his broken home. He never wanted this. The old him wouldn't jump at the opportunity of shooting an innocent man's head off. The one who's smile existed in his heart. Not his head. Jack began to the next victim's room. What had him attached to this boy. Just what.

The fact that he was neglected from his parents? The fact that just like him- he had been bullied? Underestimated? The fact he had so much to offer that he could only fathom? 

The one thing that he did have, that he would never be able to repair for himself. Was innocence. Jack wasn't a good boy. He didn't play by the rules, nor did he want to. He didn't care if teachers would praise him. The words meant absolutely nothing to this man with a numbed heart. Rhys. It drove him insane. That boy had become what he couldn't have. He would never raise a gun to anyone. He wouldn't endanger anyone. He wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. Jack could never do that. Jack could never have a beating heart. Not for Lilian, Not for his grandmother...only Rhys. The boy made him feel something he normally never did. Pity. Anything that troubled his cute face made him insane. He had to fix it... Nothing was too big the price to pay for Rhys being happy. The bullies. The boys and girls who talked down on him. There would be nothing taking that cute smile away from him. Nothing. 

This wasn't his first time killing though. Oh no, not at all. Backstabbing assholes who tore everything apart, his freshman year. Though, off school grounds, he had gotten away with it. When Rhys had entered the scene though, he became careful. He made each movement carefully. Got teachers to give him information for his movements. His plans.  He'd keep Rhys happy. Occupied, then he would strike. Bring him breakfast for an alibi. Everything stitched together ever so carefully to his liking. 

Another student, another death. 19,18,17. One by one. Each student moving Rhys and Jack closer and closer to what could only be the perfect life. Nobody would dare to even challenge the Hyperion president. Nobody would touch them. The everlasting nirvana would be constructed at their fingertips. Jack laughed a little. 16,15,14,13. The people became only numbers left to him. The blood started to stain the carpeting. As long as he kept with his system. Gloved hands, hair in a wig cap with a beanie on, staying away from the blood, he would be fine. And all that would be left would be to pin the blame on someone. Someone who easily could be twisted at his fingertips. Someone he had always had at his disposal. 12,11,10,9. He smiled. All the same reactions, though their shrieks of pain kept it all entertaining. He would wait at each room just long enough, as if they were having a conversation, before moving onto the next. The supervisors knew that a boy would be coming to deliver these important documents. Jack continued to walk through the halls. The buildings. The students all were tucked away in their dorms, as the school was still trying to tie ends together from all the drama that he had caused. 

8,7,6,5. Just three more numbers before his position with Rhys would be guaranteed. He smirked wickedly, the adrenaline which pumped violently through his veins caused him to rush to 4. There was only two more bullets that he'd have to use. Rhys wouldn't even be worried, being so focused on the damn essay. Jack continued to walk, his steps becoming equivalent to him being inebriated. He laughed a little. Four was down. Now it was time for Three. Jack found himself cursing softly. Vaughn had been admitted to the test as well. He was number three. 

In truth, Jack didn't care. If Rhys would honestly deny him now, after everything... No. he wouldn't let him turn away now. This was all due to him. All of it. Had he gone to some other school, none of the students would have died. Jack would be the same boy he had been for all these years. Had he never met Rhys, he wouldn't be like this. Jack didn't blame Rhys. Nor could he. 

The door was opened. Rhys and Vaughn looked up to the once familiar face. His eyes were glazed, his movements swift yet uncoordinated. The door closed. Rhys smiled at him, unknowing of the next movement. Without even a word said.

a trigger was pulled. 


	7. Water Droplet

Silence followed the room, Rhys shaking in his place. The silence was only broken by the groans and sounds of the body collapsing to the ground. Rhys wanted to scream- yet his heart was caught in his throat. He shook in place, unable to breathe. What had just happened? WHY did it just happen?

Blood started to fall onto the white tile of that small room, the color forever staining Rhys's mind. He shook in his place, wanting to reach out and yell for help, but couldn't find his scarred mentality to do so. He sat in panic as the horrid scene had played out in front of him. Rhys looked to Vaughn shaking. A low laugh came from cracked lips.

A couple of strained breaths were heard. There was honestly nothing more that could have prepared Rhys for that metallic scent that flooded his nose. Absolutely nothing. Rhys felt the sick urge to run, but he couldn't. He nearly collapsed, trying to process just what was going on. This had to be a dream, right? This couldn't be happening. This had to be some sick nightmare that he was having. 

 

It wasn't.

 

 

"Really didn't see this coming... thankfully, you're a terrible shooter." Vaughn kept his gun pointed onto Jack. "Shut up. Rhys- call the police. Now." Jack clicked his tongue softly. "Rhysie, baby. Don't leave from that spot right there. Okay? Nobody will get hurt if you stay right there." Rhys was shaking, his knees feeling weak. 

"Jack, I will kill you. Do you understand that?"

"Oh I do, cupcake." He spat the words, getting back onto his feet. Blood was gushing from the wound, Rhys spoke up in a sudden fit.

"Vaughn, What the hell was that!?" He stood in between Vaughn and Jack, extending his arms as to protect the bleeding man. 

"Rhys, you don't understand! He KILLED Yvette! He KILLED all of your competitors for the test! Do you not understand?! He's a mass murderer!" Vaughn was yelling at Rhys, hurt that his best friend was taking the side of a savage monster.

"he.. what?" Rhys was blank. No, he couldn't have. Jack sighed, he couldn't hide away his true personality anymore. He quickly held Rhys to his body, gun pointing at Vaughn. "You know, it's not that big of a deal, Vaughn. So what. People were killed. That's how Hyperion works. Either you kill, or you're killed yourself, do you understand that?" Vaughn held his gun up to Jack, shaking. Rhys couldn't say anything. He was shocked at this turn of events. 

"I did it so Rhys wouldn't have to. You know, soon enough, Rhys is going to be targeted. And you know what will prevent him from being killed? Being a high ranked Hyperion worker. President, and Vice. Office full of securities, and all the money he could ever need. Do you  _Seriously_ want to keep your quote-en-quote, 'Best friend' in danger!?" Vaughn was shaking, before he shook his head. "You're the only threat against him Jack. Let go of Rhys, before I kill you." Jack sighed, almost in defeat, but he made no move to release Rhys from his grip. 

"Last chance, Vaughn. Before things get ugly." Nobody made a move to put down their guns, their arms stiff, finger loosely held on the trigger. Rhys was shaking, the trembling causing him to nearly topple over. SOMEONE was going to be shot if he didn't do anything. He lifted his hand, shaking. He stood up, right in front of Jack, his body like a shield as he pushed the barrel of Jack's gun into the ground. Jack snarled into Rhys's ear. 

"Cupcake, listen to me. You either step back and let me and Vaughn handle this, or I  _Will_ kill you both." Rhys shook his head. "Jack. I will come with you, and I will not resist you, unless you let Vaughn go." Rhys was shaking, his body not as strong as his voice. 

"Rhys, no. You're in danger with this psychotic bastard!" Jack made a move to put his gun back on Vaughn, but stopped short, letting Rhys keep it down. Jack bit his lip, growling. "Vaughn... Just go." Jack was snarling, holding back the massive want to completely attack and destroy the boy only feet from him. Rhys slowly worked the gun out of Jack's hand, putting his hand on Jack's chest. 

"Rhys. If you dare turn, or tell anyone, I will put a bullet in you. Understand me, kid?" Rhys nodded, hiding all fear in his heart. He bit his lip, biting back the tears. "D-don't hurt anyone else..." Jack's hands wrapped around him, pulling the boy to his chest. "You belong to me, and only me. Understand this?" Rhys nodded. 

"You can't tell Fawn." Rhys nodded again, just agreeing. He was terrified at this point to say no. 

"Don't be upset, Kiddo... It was all so that YOU didn't have to, you understand, don't you?" Another nod. Rhys started quaking in Jack's arms. Vaughn long gone. All of those deaths we're because of him. Everyone who died, that was on him. He was an indirect murderer. This... monster had in turn, made Rhys a reason for these deaths. 

Rhys couldn't take this kind of weight. He was frail enough as is. Tears fell silently, the pain of his heart being more than he could bare. 

This dance of blood had pulled him in. His steps now, we're never going to stop. It was him who triggered these murderers. It was his lover who had killed these people. Yet a sick part of him. A small part in this brunette boy, didn't care. A small part enjoyed the fact that such action was taken so he would be ensured the best life possible. A small part, thought it was okay. 

The rest of him however, was battling the fact that it happened. He didn't feel okay. He was sickened by the fact that it was happening. He was disgusted with Jack. Yet the small part... kept him in his arms. He felt the calloused and blood stained hands run through his hair, his weight beginning to increase on Rhys. Rhys sighed, before setting Jack on the ground, hiding the gun he took from Jack between the mattress. He went into the bathroom, Jack loudly protesting. He cleaned up the blood, took a breath, before screaming out into the hallway for help. 

Acting, was fortunately, something Rhys could do. 

Security guards entered the room, already being on the trail of whoever had killed the students, a lot had been evacuated during their confrontation. Rhys started crying to the guard, saying that someone had come in and shot Jack. He shook in terror, holding onto the security guard's arm. Crying out about how scared he was, about how Jack needed help. 

it wasn't a surprise that he had an A+ in his acting classes. 

Jack's body was picked up, groaning as he was moved onto the bedsheets. Rhys stood outside, listening around to the deadly silent hallways. He felt his knees finally give out, his back hitting and then sliding down the wall. He felt sick. Sick to his stomach. He curled up, letting the tears roll down his face. The silence was only broken by the squeaking wheels of a stretcher slowly grew in volume, passing by Rhys, his head barely lifting as they entered his room. He started shaking, before he heard his first command. 

"C'mon, cupcake. Let's go." Jack told him sternly. Rhys nodded, forcing himself to follow the paramedics. If he ran, he was dead. Absolutely dead. 

 

 

_A part of him though. The smallest water droplet to put out a fire of his senses, didn't want to._


End file.
